youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kareeti
Keith (born ), better known online as Kareeti (formerly Clashing With Keith), is an American YouTuber mostly known for his LSPDFR and American Truck Simulator videos. History * Keith joined YouTube in June 2014. * On February 6, 2015 Keith uploaded his first video. * On July 20, 2016 Keith uploaded his most viewed video with over 78,800 views as of October 3, 2016. * On May 16, 2016 Keith uploaded his 500th video. * Keith reached 5,000 subscribers on September 28, 2016. Personal Life * Keith is currently living in Minnesota with his grandparents. Games Keith Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Keith has played as of October 3, 2016. Polce Vehicles Keith Has Used In LSPDFR Note this list does not include LSPDFR live streams and air support videos. (Patrols 21, 23, 24, 25, 27, 30, 33, 34, 37, 40, 43, 44, 47 50, 51, 54 and 59.) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 3 videos) * 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in 1 video) * 2008 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 2 videos) * Chevrolet Corvette C7R (Used in 1 video) Ford * 2016 Ford Explorer (Used in 2 videos) * 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 1 video) * 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 3 videos) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 12 videos) Dodge * 2015 - 2016 Dodge Charger (Used in 2 videos) * 2011 - 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 4 videos) Mercedes-Benz * 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT (Used in 1 video) McLaren * McLaren 650s GT3 (Used in 1 video) Nissan * Nissan GT-R (Used in 1 video) Peel * Peel P50 (Used in 2 videos) Based On Vehicles HVY HVY Insurgent (Based on the Gurkha LAPV) (Used in 1 video) Vapid Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 1 video) Western Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 2 videos) Quotes American Truck Simulator Quotes * "#TruckLife" * "What the fuck was this d**khole doing?" LSPDFR Quotes * "Ya Dingus" * "Oh my god" * "What the f**k" * "Inbred d**kwad" * "Everybody's dead" * "They don't give to s**ts" * "What the f**k was that?" * "This is going to be a s**t show" * "Thanks for taking the door off a**hole" Outlast Quotes * "F**k no" * "I'm so f**ked" * "That's F**ked" * "F**k my bu*thole" * "What in the f**k?" * "Can we say f**k it?" * "What the f**k is it s**t?" * "What the f**k was that?" * "I'm not ready for this s**t" * "I don't f**k with horror s**t" * "This s**ts on a other f**k level" * "My a** is so clenched right now" Trivia * Keith is 5 feet 6 inches tall. * Keith has a younger brother. * Keith's favourite color is purple. * Keith's favourite animals are Penguins and Sea Lions. * Keith's favourite food is medium rare steak and lasagna. * Keith's favourite ice cream is either Butterfinger or Oreo. * Keith has 2 cats and 1 dog, The cat's names are Cali and Jazz and the dog's name is Emma. * Keith said if he gets 10,000 subscribers by the end 2016 he is going to dye the top of his hair purple https://twitter.com/clashwithkeith/status/743671820843261954 * Keith uses OBS (Open Broadcaster Software) and Audacity to record his PC gameplay videos. and Keith uses Filmora Wondershare Video Editor to edit his videos. Keith's PC is a Intel® Core™ i7-4790 Processor 3.60: * 16 GB GB x2 DDR3-1600 Memory Module Corsair or Major Brand * NVIDIA GeForce GTX 960 - 2GB * MSI Z97-I Gaming ACK * 240 GB Kingston V300 * 2 TB HARD DRIVE Friends and Collaborations * KeyWar * SnowInHD * CanoeBear * SeaneyBoySteele Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers